naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Mard Geer Tartaros
Mard Geer Tartaros is an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros. He was known as the "Underworld King" and the Definitive Demon, put in charge of the guild in E.N.D.'s absence. He is also one of the two primary antagonists of the crossover series. Background Physical Appearance Mard Geer is tall, lean and has the appearance of a young man. Often seen wearing a smirk, Mard's black hair is long and wavy, reaching his shoulders even whilst the majority is tied up in a very large ponytail. Additionally, his messy bangs all but obscure his dark, slanted eyes. For clothing, Mard's dons a long, black jacket trimmed with a light-colored flame pattern; the lapels are a matching lighter color as well. The cuffs of his jacket are rolled up, revealing a light-colored inside, which contrasts the black outside of his jacket, and have a black line cutting through the edge of the fabric. The jacket itself is tattered and splits into four torn fabric segments at the tail. Beneath the jacket, Mard wears a frilly black v-necked shirt, lined in a lighter color, that closes down the middle and is adorned with a buckle just below his clavicle; just below this is a piece of fabric that Mard keeps over this shirt but under his jacket, that circles the majority of the lower half of his torso. The rest of his attire is simple, consisting of light-colored pants that lay lazily over the top of rather plain black boots and have, on each leg, a seam running down the middle, as well as two pairs of buckles that form an X on the thigh and lower calf. However, the buckles on each thigh later disappear, leaving only the ones on each calf. Like other Etherious, Mard is able to transform into his true, more powerful form. His body becomes more muscular, and his skin darkens and gains the ragged pattern of his cloak. He gains long, dark horns on his forehead, jagged teeth, and retains his ponytail. Mard's fingers are replaced with claws and his ears become elongated and elf-like. He gains large, bat-like wings that are both light and dark in color. Feathers also sprout from his wrists and collar. Personality Often seen smirking, Mard is a cool, collected, yet arrogant man who plays himself off as being extremely intelligent; he quite regularly refers to himself in the third person. Also, much like the rest of his kind, Mard belittles both humans and Shinigami, and thinks of them as nothing more than insects. Indeed, he finds the mere thought of letting a human or Shinigami live when given the chance to kill them a tragedy, and is not above torturing his subordinates when they cause him any sort of inconvenience (ironically, not much later, he begins to understand, after fighting Sting and Rogue, that toying with humans can be quite enjoyable, as he ultimately finds their ignorance and belief in things such as hope incredibly amusing). Additionally, Mard takes great pride in being one of Zeref's Etherious; he also has a habit of referring to Cube as his "garden", and appears to love it enough to make the Unified Army pay for bringing harm to it, even though he noted that ultimately, it didn't matter in the slightest. However, after many outsiders intruded and Cube was destroyed, Mard began to feel, for the first time in years, anger, an emotion he expressed himself to have forgotten long ago. Mard is also rather intolerant of human emotions, having decided to kill his for the sake of putting his intellectual side first. He also cares a great deal for his plan's safety, setting his tome down before proceeding to unleash his fury against the Unified Army's Delta Team lead by Naruto, as he was unsure of what his rage would do to the circle if damaged. When throwing away his calm nature, Mard's arrogance grows in leaps and bounds, as after he emerged unscathed from a full-scale assault from his opponents, he merely sat upon his throne and goaded them by saying that he has yet to use his Etherious Form, as well as that they should give up. Though when variables that he did not predict come into his equation, such as Gray receiving Silver's Ice Devil Slayer powers, as well as Sasuke, Hitsugaya and Alphonse's newfound strengths, even he can lose his composure and exhibit shock and awe. Synopsis Abilities Thorn Curse: A Curse of Mard's which allows him to create a series of thorny rose vines, the Curse can be used as a means of "punishment" for those who cause inconvenience to Mard, as the vines wrap around the target extremely tight, digging the thorns rather deep into their body. Furthermore, through this Curse Mard is able to use his Curse Power in various ways, such as a thorn-imbibed shield or rose-shaped explosion, and grow flowers to attack opponents. *'Thorns': Mard summons a series of size-varying thorny vines (optionally done with the use of several hand gestures) from whatever surface he desires, which are capable of passing through the target's body, and ensnares his target of desire, rendering them, at least temporarily, incapable of movement. *'Rose Explosion': Mard creates a rose composed of Curse Power that engulfs its nearby surroundings in a destructive explosion. *'Prison Flower': Mard grows a large, monstrous flower with spikes and chains around its bulb which he describes as "the prison flower which blooms in the Underworld" that can use its vine to attack opponents. *'Dea Yggdrasil': Mard creates a massive spinning sphere from his hand from where an immense wooden beam is fired at the target. Memento Mori: Mard is able to produce a dark paralytic mist around the target that envelopes them, creating a massive beam of dark spirits that reaches towards the sky. Known as the ultimate Curse and the Memory of Death, this Curse was created to destroy the immortal being Zeref as the victims of this Curse are no longer alive nor dead, but are simply erased, becoming nothing for eternity. However, to some degree, it appears that both Devil Slayers and wielders of the Rinnegan have the ability to resist the effects of this Curse, however the majority of their body turns black and has the appearance being dead. Telepathy: Mard is quite skilled in this ability, despite his dislike of Magic. With it, he can maintain telepathic contact with his guildmates even from long distance reaches. Etherious Form: Mard Geer is able to enter the Etherious Form that much of the rest of his race employs. *'Flight': By using his bat-like wings, Mard can fly at incredible speeds. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Durability': Sensory Perception: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mard has shown immense skill in unarmed combat, having been capable of repelling simultaneous assaults from Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Natsu Dragneel and Edward Elric, four seasoned close-combat specialists, with no apparent effort, even when these came from four opposing directions, or were enhanced by their abilities, even overpowering them without showing any effort through simple punches, kicks and even takedowns. Enhanced Strength: Mard's physical strength is remarkable even in human form, allowing him to easily parry Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode-enhanced Rasengan from behind his left shoulder with just a single hand, as well as to subsequently throw the jinchūriki several meters away from him with that very same hand; he was able to crush several of Edward's alchemy-based battering rams with the same hand he used on Naruto. Enhanced Speed: Mard has shown to be very agile, able to quickly dodge Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame by jumping into the air, as well as evade Ichigo's Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō at point-blank range when the latter attempted to attack the Demon from behind in the air; his speed was also noted when he is able to keep up with a Kurama Chakra- and Kurama Link Mode-enhanced Naruto and a Bankai- and Hollow Mask-enhanced Ichigo on two seperate occasions without effort. He has also displayed acrobatic prowess, able to perform multiple somersaults in mid-air. Immense Endurance: Mard's endurance and stamina is incredible in his human form, being able to easily keep the upper hand against Natsu Dragneel, Ichigo Kurosaki, Edward Elric and Naruto Uzumaki, four above X-Class combatants, at the same time, despite Naruto in his Kurama Chakra- later Kurama Link Mode, Ichigo in his Bankai and Hollow Mask-enhanced form, and Natsu in his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, all whist showing no sign of fatigue after using his Curse multiple times and holding back from the start during their first fight. Immense Durability: Mard Geer is amazingly durable even whist in his human form, emerging with little to no scratches from taking numerous powerful blows from Naruto, Ichigo, Natsu and Edward, including a direct hit to his left abdomen from Ed's alchemical-produced stone spikes towards the cut, which happened after he took the full force of Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, which left him unfazed and not suffering the jutsu's after-effects; the former even took numerous combinations attacks of the aforementioned fighters, including three different, powerful strikes from Naruto's Kurama Link Mode, Ichigo's Hollow Mask-enhanced Bankai, and Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, and emerge with, yet again, only minor scratches in their first fight before retreating after the Fourth Hokage arrived. Tremendous Curse Power: As the Underworld King and de-facto leader of Tartaros, Mard possesses very enormous amounts of curse power, almost classifying him as an "all-powerful entity". His Curse is dark violet with a shade of black in color. Relationships Allies *Tartaros **Nine Demon Gates ***Kyōka ***Silver Fullbuster ***Jackal ***Tempester ***Keyes ***Seilah ***Ezel ***Torafuzar ***Franmalth **Kenshi Uchiha **Hayate Gato **Alekis Wolfheim *Unified Axis Enemies *Team Warriors ** *Unified Army Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Dark Mage Category:Tartaros Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:God-Level Combatants Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters